


Playlist

by joetrick_stan95



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2020-07-22 20:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 4,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19993783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joetrick_stan95/pseuds/joetrick_stan95
Summary: Oneshot stories I make inspired by songsmost of these are really bad and cringy, but I don't know If I try to rewrite them I make them even worst.





	1. Begin Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Patrick and Joe are girls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Patricia (Trish 23)  
> Joseline (Jo 22)

Trish looked at her phone screen once again. She wasn't sure if using dating apps was a good idea, but here she was, staring at a picture of a girl with hypnotizing blue eyes.

It's been three months since Patricia stopped lying to herself and faced the truth, she was into girls. She confessed her feeling to her (now) ex-boyfriend, who of course threw a huge tantrum about it, but it was finally time to move on and try something new.

She took a deep breath and swipe right at the girl profile, her heart was beating so hard that it felt like it wanted fo scape from her chest. Her phone made a sound and reluctantly she looked at the screen again. The girl, who appeared as Jo had sent her a message. They talked and got to know each other for weeks before Jo invited her to hang out.

A few days later, Trish was sitting in a coffee shop feeling extremely nervous. Jo appeared through the door and definitely took Trish breath away. She was so much gorgeous in person and was almost impossible to take your eyes away from her.

After a couple of hours, they were walking around and stopped in front of a fount.

"Promise you won't freak out" - Jo said.

"What? Why would I..." - Trish started to say until Jo interrupted her with a kiss.

She wasn't freaking out, she was surprised and fascinated and wondering how much she'd been waiting for this to happen. She put her hands on Jo's neck and closed her eyes.

Trish has been waiting for a change in her life, and that's definitely how it started. 


	2. Bad Liar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teacher x student AU
> 
> In which Joe has a crush on his new music teacher but won't admit it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music teacher: Patrick (SP era)
> 
> Student: Joe (TTTYG era)

The whole classroom remained silent when the teacher stood in front of the board. He was a short blond man that didn't look intimidating at all but there was something that made everyone respect him and pay attention.

"Hello, my name is Patrick Stump and I'll be your music teacher". He said with a smile. 

He was attractive or at least, he was one of the very few guys that attracted the teen in front of him, Joe. He scanned the teacher and tried to get every feature of his appearance.

"Stop drooling Trohman" said a cocky voice at his side.

"Shut up! I'm not, Brendon". he answered raising his voice.

"Guys, any problem?" The teacher asked standing in front of them both. Then happened what was as obvious as unexpected for Joe.

"No, nothing Mr Stump, it's just Joe having a crush on you" Brendon claimed almost choking with his laugh.

"I said I don't have a crush on anybody," Joe said almost yelling this time.

"The more you deny it the more obvious it is" Brendon continued teasing him.

"You know what? Fuck you!" Joe said and stormed out of the classroom.

At the break, Joe went back to the music classroom and sat at his desk. He was stressed with everything, his feelings, stupid Brendon and stupid new teacher with his stupid cute face. He put his head in the desk and closed his eyes, but at that moment he felt someone pocking his shoulder. He looked up and found the teacher looking at him worried.

"You're Joe, right?" he asked.

"Yes" Joe answered standing up.

"Emm, I know that what happened today is awkward for you and I've to tell you that I gave Brendon a punishment for his behaviour" He took a deep breath, "but, you know, you swore and left the class so I have to do something with you too" He explained.

Joe felt a knot in his throat so he just nodded to make clear that he understood. 

"So, I thought that you can help me put the instrument in their place once my class is over for a month" Mr Stump said.

"Ok, I have no problem at all" Joe said trying to sound as neutral as possible.

"Ok, deal. See you next class Joe" He said and waved at him before leaving. 

Joe stood there analysing what just happened and feeling himself blush. He smiled to himself and went outside knowing that he does have a crush and he's going to spend time with him for a month.


	3. F.U.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> College students AU
> 
> In which Joe and Patrick avoid each other after their breakup but Patrick wants Joe back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Patrick: 22 y/o
> 
> Joe: 21 y/o
> 
> Evan (original character): 22 y/o

It has been two years since Patrick had dumped Joe for another guy. Time passed, they started college at the same institution, although, with different majors and many times they saw each other while walking corridors. They'd moved on with their lives but in reality, Joe was still hurt for his ex boyfriend betrayal.

"F U, Patrick Stumph" he wrote in his notebook.

"Isn't that a little childish?" asked Evan, Joe's best friend.

The curly guy just shrugged and tried to refocus on the algebra lesson he was supposed to listen.

*time skips to lunch break*

"I think that it's not healthy for you to keep mourning over that jerk" Evan said before taking a bite from a sandwich.

"Well, you know, having dates with dudes that are cute, really gorgeous and nice help but not so much" Joe explained "I mean, I really enjoy their company and ... other stuff..." he continued.

"But the feeling never leaves" the friend concluded.

"Yes, but you know. I'm better like this. I'm able to see whoever I want and more importantly, there are no strings attached" Joe admitted.

The pair were so into their conversation that they didn't notice someone approaching them. Like a spectre, there was the infamous Patrick Stumph.

"Hi, em Joe, can I talk with you?" the blonde asked.

"Umh, hello, yeah sure" Joe answered.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Evan questioned his friend.

"Yes, don't worry about me" He reassured him.

"Okay, but call me if you need me to interfere" the friend said before leaving.

"Well...?" the taller man said.

"Uhm so listen, I'm really sorry Joe. I made a huge mistake. You were the best thing that ever happened to me... and I'm really sorry for having hurt you" Patrick confessed.

"I'm pretty sure you hate me, and I deserve it but... do you think you can give me another opportunity. A chance to make it up to you?" he questioned with tears in his eyes.

_"No" Joe thought._

"I don't know" he hesitated.

"Please" the blonde begged.

_"I want you to leave me alone like you already did" Joe thought._

"M-maybe we could go back to be friends" he suggested.

"If that's what you want I'm okay with it" Patrick said. "At least can I give you a hug?" he asked.

Joe just nodded. The shorter boy hugged him while Joe just patted his shoulder before they separated again.

"See you later" Patrick said with a shy smile and left.

*time skips to that day evening*

"F U, Patrick Stumph" Joe wrote on his notebook, while doing some homework in his bedroom.

"U R an idiot, Joseph Trohman. Fuck you, too" he wrote below.

He cried after that, not because he was sad, but because he was disappointed with himself, of how easily he let the guy who broke his heart get back in his life.


	4. Enchanted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Royalty AU
> 
> In which Patrick is a prince and he meets a handsome knight at a party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Patrick: Prince 18 y/o
> 
> Joe: royal guard 18 y/o

The kingdom of King Stumph was in a mysterious land known just by adventurers. The only son of the king, Prince Patrick, grew with the company of his parents and servants, but he knew very few people of his age.

Patrick's 18th birthday was on Friday 27th of April and the kingdom was preparing everything for the occasion. The king decided to throw a ball to introduce his son to all the heirs of other kingdoms that the highness knew.

When the day of the ball arrived, Patrick changed to his formal clothes and went to meet everybody. He spoke with a couple of princes and princesses but none seemed actually interested in him. Soon he felt bored, he checked if the guards were looking at him and once he got a chance he disappeared from the party.

The young prince went to the garden and observed through a small hole in a wall, he admired the village that appeared in the distance. He wondered how is life there, how the world looks like from there.

"Scuse me, sir. You shouldn't be here" said a voice behind him.

"Why not?" asked the prince.

"Prince Patrick, pardon my imprudence sir" said a man dressed in royal guard clothes.

"Tell me your name" ordered Patrick.

"Joseph, Joseph Trohman" introduced himself the man and reverenced the prince.

"So, Joseph, how did you find me?" asked Patrick.

"My superior ordered me to keep an eye on you" affirmed Joseph. "The ball is for your birthday, sir. People must be waiting for you" added.

"I don't want to go back" the prince cut him.

The prince thought for a moment, there was something about this man that attracted him. He was the first person of his age that Patrick found interesting.

"I want you to keep me company here" said Patrick.

Joseph nodded and stood quiet. Patrick stepped forward and observed the other man. He noticed the messy curls in his head now that he took off his helmet. The prince was completely fascinated, he studied his face and tried to get every feature of his appearance. He could see everything but his eyes. Joseph kept his gaze on the floor.

"Look at me" said the prince. The man didn't.

"I order you to look at me" he repeated raising his voice.Joseph obeyed and looked directly at Patrick's eyes. The prince was amazed by the beautiful colour of they were.

"How old are you?" he asked.

"I'm 18, sir" answered Joseph.

"You can call me Patrick, Joseph" stated the prince.

"No, I can't sir. If someone knows, I'll be beheaded" said Joseph.

"I'm the prince and I allow you to say my name" said Patrick reassuring him.

"If it is your demand, sir... er, I mean, Patrick" said Joseph hesitating.

The two stood at the garden for a while, Patrick asking Joseph about the village and life outside the castle, and him answering every question but being silent once he finished. Later, he finally convinced the prince to go back to the ball.

"When can I see you again?" asked Patrick before getting in.

"I don't know" admitted Joseph.

"It was a pleasure meeting you, Joseph" confessed the prince.

"The pleasure was all mine, Patrick" claimed Joseph. He got closer, took Patrick's hand and kissed it. The prince looked at him surprised and blushing, he smiled and opened a curtain before heading back to his party.


	5. 𝓗𝓲𝓰𝓱𝓮𝓻 𝓗𝓲𝓰𝓱𝓮𝓻

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiatus/era FOB
> 
> In which Joe misses Patrick and goes to see him at a SP show

𝒰𝒽, 𝓈𝓉𝓇𝑒𝓈𝓈 𝒾𝓈 𝒸𝓇𝓊𝑒𝓁, 𝒻𝒶𝓂𝑒'𝓈 𝒶 𝓁𝒾𝑒 

𝐵𝓊𝓉 𝓎𝑜𝓊'𝓇𝑒 𝓈𝓅𝑒𝒸𝒾𝒶𝓁, 𝑜𝓃 𝑒𝓋𝑒𝓇𝓎 𝓁𝑒𝓋𝑒𝓁 

_______________________________________

Almost a year had passed since the band went on hiatus and Joe and Patrick decided to have a break in their relationship. During that time, Joe joined a band with Andy and Patrick made his solo album.

****

"Patrick has a show in the city next week" Joe commented to Andy who was sitting in front of him. "You think I should go?" he asked.

"Well, it depends... Do you WANT to see him?" the drummer replied.

"Duh, I miss him... a lot" Joe said.

"Okay, so there's your answer" Andy stated.

"Wow, right to the point, Hurley. I love having such long conversations with you" Joe teased.

"My pleasure, helping couples to get back together was my major at school" Andy said without taking his eyes off his mobile phone.

Joe shook his head and chuckled after hearing that.

*time skips to the concert*

**Patrick's POV*

It's been a while since I last saw Joe and I miss him so much that, I'm sure that I'm hallucinating... or is that really him in the crowd?!

I finished playing my last song for the show, I went downstage and stood on a side of it, there I saw Joe approaching me. I was so happy to see him... and to know that I wasn't crazy and imagining things. 

"Hey, nice show" Joe said smiling.

"Thanks, I'm surprised to see you here" I commented.

"Oh yeah, you know, I read about the show and decided to check it" He shrugged. 

"Oh" I was so disappointed, I thought...

"And besides that, I was missing you like crazy. I just needed to see you again" He added interrupting my thoughts.

"Oh, Joe" I'm speechless now, which is odd.

"I miss you too, I don't know how I managed to be apart from you for so long" I confessed.

"Well, we had a really big fight last time we were in the same room" Joe said.

"But we have grown up now, you have your band..." I said with my eyes beginning to be filled with tears.

"And you have your album and many more amazing projects" Joe said almost in a whisper.

There was an awkward silence, but then I decided to stop being a coward and say what I feel for once.

"You know, I love music, I like making music, but I want you to be part of it" I said while I took his hands and looked at his face.

"What about talking about it with a coffee" He suggested with a small smile. I just nodded while he wiped the tears from my face with his thumb.

Like old times, he took my hand and we went to a coffee shop that also sells books. It reminded me of the time I met Joe and how much I loved him ever since.

Months after that, and especially after we all discussed and talked about it, the band reunited.

_______________________________________

𝒮𝓊𝒸𝒸𝑒𝓈𝓈 𝒾𝓈 𝒸𝑜𝑜𝓁, 𝓂𝑜𝓃𝑒𝓎 𝒾𝓈 𝒻𝒾𝓃𝑒

𝐵𝓊𝓉 𝓎𝑜𝓊'𝓇𝑒 𝓈𝓅𝑒𝒸𝒾𝒶𝓁, 𝒶𝓃𝑜𝓉𝒽𝑒𝓇 𝓁𝑒𝓋𝑒𝓁


	6. Gorgeous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gender Swap AU
> 
> In which FOB + Brendon are girls and Patricia (or Patrick) gets a new crush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Patrick (a.k.a Patricia)
> 
> Joe (a.k.a Josephine or Jo)
> 
> Brendon (a.k.a Brenda)
> 
> just mentioned: Pete (a.k.a Petra) and Andy (a.k.a Andrea)

Patricia and her roommate, Brenda, entered the bookstore that their friends, Andrea and Petra run.

"Nice to see you Trish" Petra said showing her charming smile.

"How are you, girls?" Andrea asked.

"Fine, but full of homework. I need to finish a history project" Patricia said.

"I'm here just to give her company, not that I'm interested in school" Brenda commented.

Petra patted Patricia's shoulder then the two girls went to find books to do the project. They sat at a couch near a window, while Patricia read one of the books, Brenda rambled about a man or was it a girl? Patricia wasn't actually listening but she knew that once her friend started talking she wouldn't stop.

Someone's steps sounded near the two girls, Patricia looked up from her book. A girl with dark hair was looking at the shelves. Brenda continued with her speech and Patricia tried to keep on what she was saying without taking her eyes off the girl. Patricia noticed how some curls had fallen from her ponytail, she had some tattoos showing from her tank top.

The girl walked and sat at a table opposite to the two friends. She caught Patricia looking at her, she was surprised but slowly a smile crept on her face.

Patricia blushed and tried to cover it with the book she was reading. 

Brenda, who silently observed the situation, got up and made her way to the girl.

"No, what are you doing?!" Patricia whispered/yelled at her friend.

"Hey, how ya doin'?" Brenda said trying to channel her inner Joey Tribbiani. 

"Hi" the girl said looking confused.

"See my friend there?" Brenda continued signalling at Patricia. "Well, I think she likes you. She's the nicest girl on earth. You two should talk" 

Brenda walked to the front door and gave Patricia a thumbs up. Patricia was plotting ways to kill her and she knew it.

After a moment of silence, Patricia finally decided to move and apologize to whatever embarrassing thing her friend just said.

"Hi, em, I just wanted to say that my friend is crazy and you should ignore her" Patricia said.

"Don't worry, I have some really weird friends too" the girl admitted. "But, don't pretend you weren't checking on me" she added.

Patricia's eyes widened, her mouth opened and shut, it was like she somehow forgot how to speak.

"You're cute when you blush" the girl teased. 

"It doesn't help that you're ridiculously gorgeous" Patricia smirked. 

The girl was surprised at that reply. Actually, Patricia herself was shocked that she got the confidence to say it.

"You're pretty too, blondie" she finally said.

"Nice nickname, I'm Patricia by the way" Patricia introduced herself.

"My name is Josephine, just call me Jo" Jo said with a smile.

"Not to be rude, but I have to go" Patricia apologized. 

"No problem, but wait. Take this" Jo gave her a paper.

Patricia waved her, took her book and left the bookstore. When she got to her apartment, she looked at the paper, it was Jo's number and the phrase "In case the friend is right - Jo"


	7. 𝔾𝕣𝕖𝕖𝕕𝕪

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IOH era Joetrick
> 
> In which the boys are chilling at Patrick's bedroom and Patrick gets kind of horny   
> (SFW)

Joe lied in Patrick's bed staring at the ceiling, their favourite album busting out from an old record player. Patrick pressed his head in the dark-haired man chest. Joe's hand played with the slightly long hair Patrick had at that time.

Patrick turned to study Joe's beautiful face and kissed him. He moved and straddled his boyfriend without separating their lips. The short guy was hungry and desperate to devour the hot guy in his bed.

Joe hummed and put his hands in Patrick's hips. The blond continued kissing him, starting to do it more roughly by every second, until Joe pulled away to regain his breath.

"What is this about?" Joe asked after a few minutes.

"I have my hot boyfriend in my bed. Why shouldn't I make this memorable?" Patrick answered with a smirk forming on his lips.

Joe kissed him roughly this time. Switching places, he rolled themselves and got at top pf Patrick.

"You are already memorable, Patrick Stump" the curly-haired man exclaimed pecking his boyfriend's lips and slowly leaving short kisses on the delicate skin until he reached his shoulder.


	8. ᴄᴀʟʟ ʏᴏᴜ ᴍɪɴᴇ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Joe and Patrick know each other since they were kids (and the band doesn't exist)

Patrick was playing freeze tag with his friend at school. He ran around the playground until he fell heavily, an older boy laughed at Patrick after he made him trip with his feet. Patrick started crying, then another kid pushed the bully making him fall. The boy kneeled next to Patrick and helped him get up. The blond cleaned the tears off his face and thanked the boy. he said his name was Joe, Patrick looked at his crystal clear eyes and smiled. They became friends immediately and the two were inseparable.

When Joe and Patrick were thirteen, they reunited with some friends in Joe's treehouse and played "truth or dare"

"It's your turn, Joe" said one of the guys. 

"Dare" Joe said confidently.

"I dare you to..." the boy looked around thinking until his eyes landed on Patrick, who was sitting next to Joe.

"I dare you to kiss Patrick" he paused trying to stay serious "... on the lips" he added and everyone burst into laughter.

Joe leaned closer to his best friend and gave him a short pick on his lips. He sat back on his spot while his friends were laughing and elbowing each other. Patrick fidgeted on his place with a faint blush on his cheeks. Thankfully for Patrick, the next day, everyone had forgotten the game and the kiss. The two friends never talked about it even though Patrick thought about their kiss every single day, getting a weird feeling in his chest when he remembered it.

Five years later, the two guys were still really close friends even though they were in different colleges. They knew everything about each other (everything but how they wanted to be more than just friends). Joe invited Patrick to his birthday party, he agreed because he never learned to say no to Joe's begging eyes. As he already suspected, he ended up in a house full of people he didn't know, alone, sitting in a couch almost in the dark.

"Paaaatriiiick" Joe said with a bottle in his hand. He smiled at the blond and stumbled until he reached the couch.

"Guess what?!" he said sitting next to him.

"What" Patrick replied.

"I loooove yooou" Joe sand and caught Patrick in a hug.

"Joe, stop. You're drunk" the blond said struggling to free himself from the drunk man embrace.

"Yeah, I know. But I DO love you" Joe exclaimed between hiccups. Joe cupped Patrick's jaw and kissed him.

"Déjà vu" Patrick thought. Although this time was different, he felt Joe's lips on his, sweet but passionate. Patrick doubts faded after a few seconds and kissed back pulling him closer by his shirt. Soon the two were making out ignoring the rest of the world around them.

The sun shore through the lits of the windows, the warm light started burning Patrick's skin forcing him to wake up. He rolled to his right and saw Joe next to him open his eyes. After many years, Patrick still couldn't get over of those eyes, maybe he never will, maybe he doesn't hame to. He leaned and kissed his boyfriend, one hand on his jaw, the other messing with his fluffy curls.


	9. ʜᴏᴏᴅɪᴇ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one when Patrick gets kind of nostalgic after he broke up with his boyfriend and watches an old video he recorded of the two together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Videotape AU (is that a thing?)
> 
> Video Joe: 17
> 
> Video Patrick: 18
> 
> [Actual] Patrick: 20

Joe was writing something on his notebook. His slightly long curls had hidden his eyes and his mouth was mumbling things that he wanted to put in his work.

After putting his pencil down, he took a deep breath and stretched his arms over the table. He still was unaware of the curious eyes observing every move he did. Joe turned to his left suspicious of the unfamiliar silence that filled the room, a giggle left his mouth when he saw his boyfriend, Patrick, smiling at him with his mobile phone in his hand.

"What are you doing, Trick?" Joe asked

"I'm filming you" he answered

"Okay... but why?" the taller boy asked

"You look cute when you are concentrated" Patrick said.

Joe stood up and in a few steps faced Patrick, he caressed his cheek and kissed him. The blond let his phone in his lap but it was still recording every sound they made.

Once they broke their brief make out, Joe took the phone and pointed at Patrick.

"No, Joe. Please!" he said covering his face.

"Why? You are beautiful" Joe said

Patrick looked at him, his face getting more flustered.

"You look cute when I make you blush" Joe said teasingly.

"I love you, Joe" the blond said almost in a whisper.

"I love y..." Joe started to say when a "click" sound interrupted him midsentence.

Patrick stopped the video before it hurt him more. He went to the bathroom and washed his face to clear the tears from his face. When he returned to his room, he checked his clothes to find something to wear for his work, despite knowing he will end up doing what has become almost a routine for him and use the hoodie that Joe lent him before they stopped seeing each other. 


	10. Morrissey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick is in love with his best friend, Joe.  
>  Joe is in a relationship with a girl and he doesn't know about his friend feelings.   
> The only thing that keeps bringing them closer is their love for Morrissey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unrequired love
> 
> Joe: 17 y/o
> 
> Patrick: 18 y/o
> 
> Taylor (Joe's girlfriend / original character): 18 y/o

Joe was lying in Patrick's bed, his face pressed in a pillow. He mumbled something that came out muffled but Patrick understood the "I'm bored, do something" message.

Although it was his place, the blond was shy and moved around feeling nervous. He opened his notebook and started playing songs from his favourite artist, Morrissey. He sat next to the computer and smiled at himself after listening to the melodies. From time to time, he would take a glimpse of the guy in the bed and his reaction to the music.

"Is that Morrissey?" Joe asked

"Do you know him?" Patrick questioned back 

"I love him" the curly-haired guy exclaimed.

"You do? I can give you one of my albums if you want" Patrick offered.

"Really? Man, you're the best!" Joe said with a huge smile spreading on his face.

Patrick walked over to his record pile, trying hard to suppress the wild blush that appeared in his cheeks. He took an album and hand it to Joe, his eyes flickered as he observed every detail of the box. Patrick felt like his heart was going to burst because he looked really cute. Some voice in his head was scolding him for giving away one of his precious albums but the lovestruck side of him was being fed by watching Joe so happy.

"I can't wait for Taylor to see this" Joe said cutting Patrick's thoughts and bringing him back to reality.

"I'm sure she's going to love it" the blond assured him.

His words tasted bitter and sounded fake in his ears but Joe was oblivious, he smiled and nodded to his friend. Soon after that, he left giving Patrick a hug and calling his girlfriend while he still was at the blond's front door.

\-------------------------------------------

"No Joe, Taylor is not stupid" Patrick claimed even if he thought otherwise.

"I thought she was going to love Morrissey and she just said that he is 'okay', how? how is that possible?" Joe ranted

Patrick looked at him and shrugged, then the silence invaded the room. The blond stood up and turned on the music. The two stood there without saying anything, just the voice of their favourite singer filling the space.

"I think that, if Taylor was just a little bit more like you, she'd be perfect" Joe stated after the first song was over.


	11. Everyone Wants Somebody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plot: The one where Joe is in love with Patrick but thinks he loves another person

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FUTCT era AU
> 
> Characters:  
> Joe  
> Patrick  
> Pete (mentioned)

Joe was a lucky guy, or that is what people told him all the time. He still was processing how fast his life was changing; how he changed from being a typical teen to be the guitarist of a successful band (even though he was far from considering himself famous or anything, sometimes he still felt out of place in the music scene).

Apart from the band stuff, he had to deal with his internal battles. The ones that no one should ever know. From the old van days, the curly-haired boy started to feel a special bond towards someone in the band. He thought it was just a phase, a weird trick that his hormones might be playing but eventually realized that he was trying too hard to convince himself with that lie.

Joe wanted Patrick. He liked every aspect of the blond and wished his feelings could ever be reciprocated, however, he knew it was impossible.

"Patrick isn't interested in me and how could he be?, he's cool and knows a lot of stuff... I'm just... me" Joe thought.

After a time, Joe got used to acting normal around the tiny man and numb the pain after every hug and kiss Pete gave him at the stage. The fans seemed to love it, they were known as a "stage couple" and they shared photoshoots, interviews and more things to keep their followers happy. 

Joe sometimes observed at the two and felt sick, he hated himself for being envious of his best friend and for not being strong enough to even try to feel happy for the guy he loves. Nevertheless, his continuing faking a neutral even indifferent attitude ended up by the tallboy crying om the darkness of his bunk hoping no one listens.

"Joe?" a familiar voice whispered

Joe's eyes widen and he is at a loss of words, Patrick is outside.

"Did he heard? he must have heard" he thinks and clears his face with his bedsheet. "what?" he said softly

"can I come in?" the singer asked

"why?" joe questioned

"Joe, please" Patrick said

"fine"

Joe moved so the other guy could enter and be comfortable, the space was small and it was too dark but the tall still could feel Patrick's eyes on him.

"what is going on?" he asked to break the silence

"I-I had a nightmare" Patrick muttered

"what? are you 5?" Joe joked

"ha ha, no but I couldn't sleep and I came here and" the blond paused and Joe already knew what that meant.

"Do you want to talk about it?" the singer asked.

"It's not a good idea" the curly-haired guy said.

"why?" Patrick asked

"I don't know, it's for the best. You'll hate me" Joe answered

"I won't" the blond replied

"Patrick, it's okay. Things are good right now, you are with Pete and I" he said when Patrick chuckled

"I'm not with Pete!" he admitted once he stopped laughing

"what?" Joe exclaimed

"Joe, please, don't assume who I like" Patrick stated

"the stage thing is for the fans... but I... I came here because I finally got the balls to tell you that I like you" he said

Joe felt like he was dreaming, he thought that maybe he was until Patrick leaned and whispered in his ear "are you going to say something or not?"

"I like you too, Patrick" he said and kissed him.


	12. Shinning Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plot??: The one where Benzedrine scaped for a long time because of his tranformations into the Doctor leaving his boyfriend Horseshoe alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> America's Suitehearts AU  
> Joe: Horseshoe - 23 y/o  
> Patrick: Benzedrine/the Doctor - 24 y/o

Horseshoe took a few steps to be close to the sinister man by his door. His blue eyes met bitter black ones, although he knew there was the Doctor present, he could still perceive Benzedrine essence.

"I've wanted to see you again for so long, Benze" he exclaimed almost in a whisper.

The Doctor's expression softened and Horseshoe got a little bit closer to him.

"I can't believe you are at my door, I can't waste another chance to tell you that I love you" the taller man said with tears rolling down his cheeks.

"H-how can yo-ou love a m-monster?" Benzedrine asked between sobs as he transformed himself.

"You are not a monster, you are amazing. We just have to figure out how we can control the Doctor" horseshoe assured.

"I missed you" Benzedrine said and pulled the curly-haired man in for a kiss.


End file.
